


leg so hot it fry an egg

by beltloop



Series: supervolleygays au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd years are college!!!, Bath Time, College AU, Empathy, M/M, Mind Reading, SKIRTKAWA, Telepathy, background oikuro, cloning, first years are second years now, leg fetish, slight akasuga, suga's moms, superpower au, switches between oikawa and suga's POVs, teleporting, theres terudai in the background which actually turns into something More
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This entire AU was brought to you by haikyuu cards against humanity<br/><br/>Oikawa was surprised to find <span class="u">Sugawara Koushi</span> in his bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leg so hot it fry an egg

**Author's Note:**

> this is all thanks to aj mikk and lexi honestly where would i ever be. i have a whole ton more of fics to put in this au for different pairings and characters there are so many things to do with this. so, yeah, suga can teleport, oikawa can read minds, daichi can amplify other peoples powers, akaashi's an empath, tanaka can change his appearance, bokuto can turn into animals, hinata can fly, and noya is electric. kiyoko actually has the power to freeze things with her vision like medusa, which she doesn't need sunglasses to prevent except when shes around daichi. kuroo can make clones of himself. he needs like 40 fics just for himself and jennifer, his favorite clone.  
>   
> this isnt beta'd im rpobably gonnar ead this to morrow and wonder why i let myself post it like this its 12pm and i havent slep tyet  
>   
> bold italics are suga's thoughts when its Oikawa's POV

None of his friends shared this power and Suga didn’t really know how to get it under control to where he would stop accidentally porting himself places. It got to be a problem when he’d suddenly poof out of his lecture, or end up in Daichi’s room randomly, or wishing and finding himself in the Karasuno gym where his underclassmen would be confused, yet nicely surprised by his sudden presence. 

He hadn’t really found himself in any compromising positions until one night, when he was slipping into the bath and thinking back to that game where he had gotten to play against Seijoh in high school, and he had Oikawa on his mind.  
  
\--  
  
Tooru loved bubble baths. He loved bath bombs, he loved taking care of himself, he loved smelling good, and he just loved being able to lay back and relax in the warm water. Tonight, he chose a pink fizzy bath bomb he had ordered from Lush and it foamed across the surface, but when he layed down and moved the foam around, the water looked mystically pink underneath and it made him feel like a mermaid. 

He leaned back against the tub and closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh; It had been a rough semester and college was kicking his ass. He hadn’t realized he suddenly had company until he heard a small splash and someone think, rather loudly, _**“Oh my god!”**_

Tooru almost didn’t want to open his eyes. He had finally gotten his bath. He was finally in his fucking bathtub. And now, of all times-- 

He opened his eyes. Refreshing-kun was in his bathtub, naked and facing him with his back against the opposite side of the tub, basically in between Tooru's legs. 

He looked at Tooru... who looked right back at him.

 _ **“Oikawa… Oh dear. I’m fucked. I just teleported into a tub with Oikawa in it and everything is pink, I’m pretty sure he’s naked-- oh my god, we’re both naked-- and he’s hot. He’s about to kill me and he looks so hot.”**_ Tooru felt his cheeks warm a little in flattery as he watched the other squeeze his eyes shut and twist his face around in a look of over-concentration. **_“Teleport me somewhere else. Anywhere else. Jesus. Please. I have a family-- I’m too young to die. Can I sink through the floor? Please.”_**

“Hey.” Tooru poked at the other with his toe. Whatever he poked was squishy-- he tried not to think about it. 

**_“If I pretend I’m not actually here, will I go away?”_**

Tooru pursed his lips and studied his bath partner as the other tried to concentrate enough to teleport out of Tooru's bath. He was actually really attractive, Tooru found as he openly stared at what was visible above the solid pink layer of bubbles on the water. His skin was really pale but it looked delicate in the bath; the pink gave him a rosy, blushy look to himself. Or maybe he was actually just flustered all over. 

But he was cute. He was _really_ cute, with his gray hair, beauty marks, and smooth skin; Tooru wished his own skin looked that nice. Refreshing-kun had a bit of muscle built up, not as much as himself, but enough to make him look _good_. The other gradually pulled his knees up to his chest as he continued his inner monologue of panic, yet Tooru left his legs right where they were around either side of him.

He had gotten used to tuning out the other’s loud thinking until he vaguely heard, **_“I wonder if his legs look as good as his-- STOP, KOUSHI. Don’t think about that. Don’t. Do not. I’m too distracted. I’m… oh, no… oh, dear. I’m getting hard. I’m going to die here.”_**

Tooru spluttered, nearly choking on his own spit as he listened on, and he watched as the other(Koushi?) opened his eyes in shock, looking at Tooru with the most ashamed, startled look that he’d ever seen.

**_“Did I say something out loud? Oh, no...”_**

“Hey, calm down,” Tooru tried to conciliate now that the other was acknowledging his presence, lifting his hands from the water with his palms outward to show that he was trying to help. “Kou-chan, right? Did you teleport here?” 

“ _K-Kou-chan?_ ” the other squeaked out as his blush deepened considerably. He averted his eyes to the shower curtain. “Just ‘Suga’ is fine… ah… and yeah, I suppose I did.” 

Tooru deadpanned, lifting a dripping leg from the water beside Suga. “No offence, Kou-chan, but I think this counts as us being on a first-name basis.” 

Suga looked at the leg beside his head in alarm before it was lowered back down into the pink foamy water with a soft splash. “Uh--” 

**_“Hot hot leg-- Koushi, this isn’t the time.”_ **

Tooru almost blew it at that thought. _Leg so hot?_ “Are your powers new?” 

**_“He’s so hot. I want to punch myself in the face.”_ **

"Yes! I only got them a couple of weeks ago.” Suga ducked his head down and lifted his hands together in an apologetic pose. “I’m very sorry for interrupting your bath! This was a complete accident!”

**_“It was kind of worth it though? I got to see Oikawa naked. NO-- Koushi, that’s rude to think. This is a blatant invasion of his privacy.”_**

Tooru couldn’t help the smirk that curled across his face. As innocent as Suga liked to show himself, he was really a bit mischievous in his head; Tooru could see himself having some fun playing with him. “Oh, it’s definitely not a problem, Kou-chan. Feel free to ‘ _accidentally_ ’ port back whenever you like.” He pulled a knee up above the water to rest his arm on, tilting his face down to give Suga a flirty look from under his eyelashes. 

He wanted to laugh as he listened to all traces of thought leave Suga’s mind immediately for about ten seconds before he started panicking again. 

“Ah-- um, that’s okay! I should… probably leave, you know? I mean,” Suga was red and waving his hands around as he tried to reason with his flustered state of mind. “I just teleported into your bath, with you in it, and we’re both naked, I’m pretty sure. Um. Do you have any clothes I could borrow? I don’t think I can, uh, port back.” 

Tooru lazily gazed at his bath partner, pursing his lips again as he thought. “Yeah, I guess. My clothes are in a dresser to the left of the bathroom. Sorry, but I don’t really feel like leaving the bath.” He cracked his neck and gave a deep sigh before tilting his head to the side and giving Suga a considering look. “Although... if you’re having a problem relaxing, I’m sure I could help you out a little.” He winked to get his point across.

**_“Oikawa Tooru is offering me sex while we are both naked in his bathtub. I need to leave right now. Immediately. EspeciallybeforeItakehimuponthatoffer.”_**

Suga stood up suddenly from the bath and immediately sat back down with a splash, seeming to forget to be modest about being himself being naked and slightly aroused. “Please don’t look!” He squeaked out. “Pretend you didn’t see that. Please.” 

Tooru's eyes were bugging out a little, actually impressed with what he saw(and kind of wanting to see more), but he pulled his hand up to his eyes anyway, shielding them. “Not sure I can forget that, Kou-chan, but you go ahead.” 

**_“Oh, god. He saw it. He saw. I’m… oh, god. I’m done for.”_** Suga raised himself from the water while Tooru had this eyes shielded and he made his escape. 

Mostly shielded, anyway; Tooru peeked and saw a distinct mole on Suga’s cute little ass as the other dripped out of the bathroom, taking a towel on his way. Suga closed the door behind him and Tooru gave a long sigh as he slid down, exhaling when his chin hit the water and blowing bubbles across the surface of the water. “Damn.” 

If he strained, he could hear Suga’s thinking in the other room as long as he stayed near the bathroom door. The thoughts were faint, but he could hear Suga going through Tooru's clothes and panicking about having found the underwear drawer. The other’s thoughts fizzed out as Tooru felt a twinge of pain in the back of his head.

He knew better than to try things like that, especially with how drained he felt. 

The door opened suddenly and Suga yelped, closing it before knocking twice on it and cracking it open again as to not look into the bathroom. “Sorry! I should’ve knocked! I’m sorry! Uh-- you’re in college, right? Where are we?” 

Tooru deadpanned. It wasn’t like Suga knocked the first time-- not that he really minded. “I’m at Sendai.” 

“Eh?” Suga actually popped his head in the bathroom to look at Tooru in surprise. “I go here too, then! I haven’t seen you at volleyball club?” 

“Probably ‘cause I’m not in it,” Tooru grumbled, sliding into the water more. 

Suga stared at him for a moment and Tooru could see the gears turning in his head even though he wasn’t listening to the thoughts. He already knew what he was thinking, the questions he was wanting to ask… “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He snapped, lifting his chin out of the water to try and scare Suga off with a glare. 

Two surprised blinks and Suga apologized, promising he’d bring the clothes back before closing the door behind him as he left. Tooru could hear the door to his dorm room open and close shortly afterward. 

He sunk back into his bath and glowered at the bubbles. He didn’t really feel like relaxing anymore.  
  
\---  
  
Suga couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened with the whole bath thing, which was honestly horrible and he was surprised he hadn’t teleported back to Oikawa sooner with all of his curiosity and, frankly, lusting. So, when he did eventually poof out of his surroundings and into a different scene, Suga wasn’t really surprised and had actually been expecting it, regardless of how jarring it was to be putting his bag down and sitting at his desk only for his ass to hit the chair at a cafeteria table across the campus. 

Across from him at the table, Oikawa spit his milk out in shock.

“Ah… sorry, Oikawa.” Suga gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

There was a slight pause as Suga watched Oikawa’s face turn from his shocked pale to being tinged with pink and it was rather cute, he thought, as the blush deepened further. He was probably remembering the bath and his suggestions, which had been kind of lewd of him to suggest, but not entirely inappropriate for the context. Maybe a little inappropriate. 

Actually, probably very inappropriate. But Suga had different feelings about that.

“Here on purpose this time, Kou-chan?” Oikawa seemed to recover from the shock but still looked a bit flustered as he tilted his head at the other in question, giving Suga a smirk.

“Nope!” He replied cheerfully after his smile faltered for a moment at the nickname. “I just sat down for math class.” He pursed his lips for a moment in thought before adding, “And I must say, I’d much rather be here than there. Math is probably the worst.” 

Oikawa was poking at his food with a fork before lifting the utensil up and gesturing at Suga with it, giving a laugh. “I’ll agree with you on that one. So, why this time?” 

Suga narrowed his eyes at the question, wondering for a moment how Oikawa would respond if he flirted with him before deciding to just go on with it. He was already all the way there and Oikawa probably(definitely) already knew that he was attracted to him if the incidents of last night said anything… Suga tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and put an elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his hand as he gave Oikawa a sultry look. “Are you saying that you’re _surprised_ that I’ve got you on my mind?” 

Oikawa actually did look surprised for a moment, like he’d been caught doing something and it concerned Suga for a moment before he’d nearly forgotten about the look because suddenly, the boy across from him turned _on_. “Oh _my_ , Kou-chan…” His look darkened as Suga felt himself basically being undressed with Oikawa’s eyes, which wouldn’t be too much of a stretch of his imagination with what he had seen last night… Suga grinned as Oikawa hooked ankles with him under the table. 

\--

Tooru was thrilled that Suga was coming around and finally openly flirting back like he knew he wanted to. And he knew just how to reply, except that these two girls who had been clinging onto him for a few weeks thought it would be a perfect moment to sit on either side of him, completely ignoring Suga across from them as they tried to monopolize his attention. Typically he would notice people coming, hearing their thoughts well before seeing them, but in this cafeteria, there were so many... Tooru couldn't deal with it so he tuned it out.

“Tooru~! Sorry we’re late! We missed you..!” 

Couldn’t they read a situation? Tooru felt at a loss of words as his mood shifted, looking between Suga and the two girls in a grimace. “Ah-- I’m actually eating lunch with my friend Kou-chan today… would you mind?” He tried to somehow save the situation even though the mood was probably gone, giving the girls a polite smile.

“Eh? Who?” 

Tooru looked across the table to find a missing pressure on his ankle and his previous lunch mate gone without a trace.  
  
\--  
  
Suga’s powers were all over the place. One moment he’d be in the gym during a morning practice, setting for his teammates during drills, and he’d think about what he would’ve eaten had he stopped by the convenience store to get breakfast. A nice bagel, he thinks. Cinnamon. With cream cheese. His stomach growled at the thought and he closed his eyes for a single moment in momentary bliss as he could practically taste the food in his mouth, and he’d open his eyes to find himself in the very convenience store, looking at the bagels on display.

He sighed, not really sure if he was truly annoyed or not by the random teleport this time. He pulled a bagel from the display, grabbed a packet of cream cheese and made his way to the register. 

“Shouldn't you be at practice about now, Sugawara-kun?” The aged woman behind the counter teased with an amused gleam in her eye, knowing she hadn't seen Suga enter the shop through the doors.

“You know my schedule better than I do, Saoru-san,” Suga replied, offering a sheepish giggle. “I just couldn't stop thinking about these bagels.” 

“Well, hope you enjoy. Try to stop in more, I could use more handsome boys like you around to attract customers in!” She gave a jovial laugh, handing Suga the bag.

They said their farewells for the day and Suga exited the shop, making his way back to his college for the second time this morning. He liked stopping by that shop; the woman reminded him of his grandmother and the store itself was homey, always reminding him of when Daichi and he would take Karasuno to Ukai’s store and be a bother to him. Nostalgia grabbed at his heart and he found himself missing his teammates and his former coach. 

He didn't have to miss them for long before he suddenly found himself in the Karasuno gymnasium, still clutching his bag of bagels and wearing his practice clothes. 

“Eh?! SUGA-SAN!” 

Before he could collect his wits, an orange blur quite literally flew into him, knocking him over onto the ground as he was strangled into a hug. “Hinata?!” He returned the embrace after (safely) setting down his bagels. “Did I just see you flying?”

The second year pulled away from the hug and grinned wider than Suga had ever seen. “You know it! I always said I'd fly, now look at me!” He felt Hinata’s weight lift off of him as he began to launch up towards the ceiling of the gym, only to be abruptly stopped as Kageyama grabbed his ankle, looking particularly grumpy. Taking a glance, Suga could tell that they were the only ones in the gym yet, probably getting some early practice in. 

“Stop flying everywhere, dumbass. We're supposed to be practicing.” He yanked at Hinata’s leg like a balloon string, shooting the decoy a rough glare before turning to greet Suga with a polite bow of his head. “Nice seeing you again, Sugawara-san.” 

“Of course! Ah..” Suga sat up from his place on the floor, watching Hinata slowly float down with a sulk on his face. “When did you start flying?” 

“A week ago! It's so cool! I was racing Kageyama to the cafeteria and then GWAH!! I went up over the stairs and flew faster than he could ever run!” Hinata’s feet lightly touched the floor and he leaned forward to stage whisper to Suga, only just loud enough for Kageyama to hear, “I think Kageyama’s just jealous ‘cause he doesn't have a power yet!”

Kageyama visibly bristled as he turned back around, red in the face. “I'm not--”

“Oh, Kageyama-kun!” Suga interrupted, feeling himself sweat drop as he tried to distract them from fighting. “I wanted to ask you something.”

He stopped mid sneer to look at Suga expectantly, wanting him to go on with the question. Hinata bolted off as soon as Kageyama took his eyes off of him.

“Ah… um, so… do you still talk to Oikawa?” 

He watched Kageyama stiffen before the second year wrinkled his nose, letting out a, “tch.” 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’, then.” Suga laughed at the sour expression before feeling the hair on his arms stand up, even though he didn’t have goosebumps. 

“NOYA-SENPAI--” Hinata flew towards the door from somewhere near the ceiling, right as Noya burst through the doors to the gymnasium, posed proudly with his hands on his hips. 

“I HEARD SUGA-SAN’S HERE!” Noya shouted, eyes widening as he down at Suga on the floor, who, in return, gave the libero a wave of his hand.

“Noya, chill out; you’re getting my hair frizzy.” Kinoshita brushed passed the shorter boy standing in the doorway, rolling his eyes as he tried to flatten his hair. “How are you doing, Suga-san? Long time, no see,” he joked. It had barely been a week since the last time Suga had accidentally found himself at this gym-- it was no surprise whenever he ported back. 

Standing up, Suga brushed the back of his pants off and smiled at his underclassman. “How are you doing, Kinoshita?” 

“Same old, same old, you know.” 

More players entered the gymnasium, some Suga recognized, some he didn’t, even with his occasional visits. Noya had begun excitedly chatting beside him and people giggled, giving Suga amused glances every now and then while others approached to greet him.

Ukai blew the whistle to start practice and Suga felt imposing, like he wanted to leave. So, he did. 

Having arrived back at his own practice(with his bagels, of course) and Yaku tactfully informed Suga that his hair was sticking up in every direction. He giggled, reaching over to poke the boy and giving him a little static shock, courtesy of Noya.  
  
\--  
  
The next few weeks, Suga tried teaching himself how to get the hang of teleporting back to where he needed to be when he teleported out from it. It was easier than not teleporting out in the first place, which he could hardly help, but he kept finding himself in strange situations with his frequent adventures.

He had teleported to one of Kuroo’s practices at his respective university, where his team was having a scrimmage with what appeared to be a whole team composed of many other Kuroo’s. He quickly got himself out of there as All of Them turned to greet him.

He had teleported to one of Oikawa’s lectures where he seemed to have a headache, judging by the way the setter was digging his fingers into the temples on his head and clenching his eyes shut. Suga pressed his lips together and reached into his bag to bring out a tiny bottle of painkillers. He placed it on the boy’s notebook and promptly teleported out. 

He had teleported to Daichi’s dorm, which was always a bad idea. Not because he didn’t like Daichi or anything, but Daichi’s power… affected other people’s powers. He amplified them, enhancing them to make their powers stronger. With Suga’s power, he didn’t really help the whole staying-in-one-place thing, but sometimes people ended up joining them, like Suga had teleported them there with him. And Suga really didn’t want to do that tonight. But Daichi couldn’t help it as much as Suga couldn’t help accidentally teleporting in on him pinning what appeared to be the _captain of Johzenji High_ to his bed. Suga didn’t think they realized he was there, but after hearing the pierced boy groan out, “ _daddy,_ ” Suga found himself back in his room, hoping to god that he didn’t end up porting someone else into that hell for the split second he had been there, and rinsed his eyes and ears out with bleach. He wondered if there was anyone around who could erase his memory. 

He had teleported to Oikawa’s dorm while he had been asleep and felt incredibly intrusive. He left after pulling the blanket over him a little more. It was a chilly night. 

He had teleported to Tanaka, who had boobs and was in front of a mirror, playing with them and watching them bounce. “C’mon, Suga-san… if you had this ability, you’d do it too.” He couldn’t blame him, honestly. “Check it out, I can make them bigger!” Suga politely excused himself before that could happen. 

He had teleported to Oikawa coaching a team of children on how to set properly. Oikawa nonchalantly introduced Suga like his sudden appearance was totally normal and made him stick around, helping with the kids. It was a nice break from studying and Suga found himself more relaxed when he got back to work.

He had teleported to Kuroo, who was _fooling around_ with another Kuroo. After receiving an invitation to join, he promptly left.

He had teleported to Oikawa while he was walking to class, and Oikawa struck up a conversation. Suga was surprised when he ended up walking the entire way with Oikawa, for usually he didn’t end up that far on his own without accidentally teleporting to his destination impatiently halfway through the walk. 

He had teleported to his parents’ house, only to have one mom dote all over him while the other mom scorned him for skipping class. They made him stay for lunch, and he left after giving them both a kiss, making sure they knew he loved them. 

He was about to be surprised that he kept teleporting to Kuroo when he realized that this time, there was someone under him, and it was Oikawa. They were making out, and Suga left immediately after seeing Oikawa startle and start to call out to Suga, feeling his heart drop to his stomach. He wondered if that was actually Kuroo or just a clone, but realized it didn’t really matter anyway. It left a sour taste in his mouth and Suga didn’t sleep that night.

He had teleported to Akaashi’s dorm, which, for some reason, had an owl perched on the open windowsill that was being completely chill. The dark haired setter greeted him and encouraged Suga to talk about what was bothering him, but Suga insisted that nothing was. The owl gave an amused hoot that sounded suspiciously like a snort and Suga thanked Akaashi for being concerned, leaving after apologizing for his intrusion. 

He had teleported to Hinata, who had been flying over a lake at the time. He fell in and Hinata pulled him out, wide eyed and frantic to make sure he was okay. The impact on the surface hurt, but he was fine. Hinata asked him if anything was wrong, and Suga shook his head and gave the second year a sopping hug before leaving. 

He had teleported to an amusement park, which would’ve been amazing if he had money… but he was a college student.

He had teleported to Daichi, who was hanging out with Kiyoko at the time. It was kind of awkward at first, being in the same room as Daichi after what he had seen-- but it seemed Daichi didn’t know about it so Suga tried to let it go. They decided to go out for ramen, and accidentally, with the help of Daichi, Asahi ended up at their table with him. Suga apologized, hoping Asahi hadn’t been doing anything important, and the timid man shook his head, saying he was actually just thinking about the three of them. They had a nice dinner, though Suga could feel Kiyoko’s calculated stare through her heavily tinted glasses, and near the end, Suga was once again asked if anything had been bothering him lately. He politely denied it, paid his and Asahi’s bill, and bid his old classmates a goodnight until next time. It was nice seeing them again, but he felt bad about intruding and even pulling Asahi into it with him.

He had teleported back to his parents’ house again and spent the night there once or twice, regardless of if he had class in the morning because his powers _could_ be convenient sometimes. 

He had teleported to Akaashi once more, who he found huddled on the couch in his dorm, surrounded by pillows and smothered in blankets as he watched some flick on the tv. He convinced Suga to join him, and they sat together, watching the movie together in awkward silence. Akaashi asked if he wanted pizza, and Suga responded enthusiastically, so he called for delivery and put his phone down before lifting his arm to invite Suga closer. They cuddled for a half hour with Akaashi rubbing soothing circles on Suga’s arm as Suga hugged the other. “You can talk about it, you know. You feel all confused and…hurt. I can help you.” Suga felt his eyes sting and opened his mouth to talk the moment there was a knock at the door. Four slices of pizza and half another movie later, Suga was ready to talk about it again.  
  
\--  
  
It had been a couple weeks since Suga had teleported to Oikawa, because frankly, he didn’t want to see him. He might’ve been on his mind, but Suga wanted anything but to see him. Which was why he was surprised to find himself in Oikawa’s dorm one evening, looking at the other setter with his knee bent, foot on his desk as he painted his toenails. He was… wearing a skirt, which was another cause of surprise, although it wasn’t bad surprise. Suga was just… wow.

His legs looked _good_. Oikawa looked so good; he wanted to cry. This just wasn’t fair to him.

Shaking the thought from his head, Suga clenched his eyes closed and tried to port away, which, for some reason, was difficult to do _now_ of all times, and he heard Oikawa finally gasp out, “Kou-- Suga! Wait, don’t go!” 

He tried once more to leave, but to no avail. Temporarily giving up, Suga opened his eyes and faced the problem that had been bothering him, he had realized thanks to Akaashi. “Sorry for invading your privacy, Oikawa-san. I can leave. I’m sure you didn’t want anyone seeing this.” He kept it curt, gesturing to Oikawa’s attire.

He got a good look at the other as Oikawa carefully pulled his leg down from on the desk. His hair looked perfect, like always, and he was wearing a chiffon shirt that looked like it felt amazing on bare skin… with a short little skater skirt that fell mid thigh where he sat. He shaved his legs-- they looked so smooth, Suga could imagine himself licking them. Averting his eyes, he looked up to see that Oikawa was staring at him with big, teary eyes(or was that makeup?), and Suga almost felt his heart stop as the skirted boy(was this correct? Or was Oikawa trans--?) stood up and bowed deeply. 

“I’m really sorry about what I did! And I’m not trans; I’m a boy.” 

Suga blinked in surprise, actually stunned. “Oh.. and wh-what? What do you mean? You didn’t do anything wrong.” And it was true, even if the image of Oikawa underneath Kuroo was burnt into his mind. It wasn’t like they were dating-- it wasn’t like Oikawa was _his_. 

“But I’d like to be.” 

Suga’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the other, who was now standing straight and looking him in the eye. “I missed you,” Oikawa said, voice cracking, and Suga felt his heart do something funny. 

“But-- Kuroo…” 

“We just fooled around sometimes. He does that, I did that. We were both bored, I was horny. I’m not gonna deny what happened.” Oikawa looked a little ashamed of himself as he explained, and looked off to the side with a light dusting of blush to the top of his cheeks. “I don’t like him. Not like that. And he doesn't like me. But you haven’t been around since, and I missed you. A lot.”

Suga didn’t know what to say.

“You don’t have to say anything.”

_What, are you reading my mind?_

“Yes.”

Suga sputtered out a choked, “What?!” 

And Oikawa fell back into his chair and shoved his face into his hands. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know how to tell you, especially after how we met and all the things you thought.”

_All the things I thought… Oh god. He knows--_

“Yeah, I know. I know everything. I’m sorry.” 

_Then he knows how good he looks in that skirt._

“K-Kou-chan! I’m _flattered_ , but we’re trying to have a serious moment here!” Oikawa teased with a pout, looking back up at Suga with even redder cheeks. 

_I’m so screwed._

“I’m trying to confess to you, Kou-chan!” 

Suga felt like dying. How was he supposed to feel? Oikawa _knew everything_. Everything he had been thinking since the beginning. _And didn’t even tell him_. But he also felt relieved, hearing what he said about Kuroo and him. But it still hurt him, he acknowledged. Akaashi told him that Suga liked Oikawa, and it took Suga a couple of nights contemplating that thought to actually humor it, but after actually letting it in, Suga realized how true it was. He liked Oikawa. A lot. And that’s why it hurt so much.

“I’m sorry. I like you too. I’m sorry about keeping all of this from you and I’m sorry about realizing it too late and hurting you.” 

“It’s-- it’s not too late... “ Suga choked out before he thought about what he was saying.

Oikawa looked up at him in surprise. 

“Ah… can I have some time to think about this? I’m sorry. You look lovely, by the way. I’m sorry.” 

And Suga left.  
  
\--  
  
A few days later, he had teleported to Oikawa’s dorm again while he was supposed to be sleeping, but it was 3am and they were both wide awake-- Suga looking down at Oikawa on his bed, and Oikawa, who had been staring up at his ceiling before he shifted his gaze to his friend. Oikawa offered to share his bed, and Suga sat down, leaning back against the headboard as they shared a companionable silence. After a while, Oikawa started murmuring at first about this and that before openly talking about how much different college was from high school, and how he missed how things were before he found his power. Things really changed for him, Suga realized as he listened to Oikawa talk about his friends and volleyball and his team.

“They won't let me play here.” 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Oikawa turned over in his bed, facing the opposite direction of Suga as he squeezed his pillow closer. “Because of my power, they won’t let me play. I miss it so much.” 

Suga hadn’t… thought of that. Of course he wouldn’t be able to play with that kind of power, but Suga hadn’t thought of that before. He suddenly felt awful. “Not even… with a nullifier present?” 

“I doubt they’d find one willing to ref a match. They need those for more important things than a silly volleyball game.” 

“Oikawa, stop. You don’t have to be like that.” 

He didn’t reply. 

“Why don’t you play for a rec league?” 

No reply. It was a stupid question, Suga knew. Oikawa was bigger than that. Oikawa was a star, and Suga knew it. A rec league wouldn’t be good enough to satisfy him, he was so much _more_ than that. That was like asking for a broadway star to perform on the sidewalk, and Oikawa deserved the big stage. He played like no one Suga had ever seen before, and it nearly pained Suga to know that he couldn’t do that anymore, he couldn’t be who he was. He hadn’t known Oikawa very well in high school, but he knew that someone who was that good at what he did really fucking worked at it, and Suga felt his heart throb knowing that everything Oikawa had worked for had seemed to be for nothing.

“Kou-chan? You really think all that?” 

Suga felt his face heat up, forgetting that his thoughts weren’t private when he was around Oikawa. 

“Why else would I think it?”

Oikawa rolled over, looking up at Suga with those big eyes. It wasn’t makeup, Suga realized; it was just his natural beauty and Suga wanted to move the strands of hair that were blocking the whole view. Oikawa blinked, as if telling him to do it, so he did, hesitantly brushing his fingers against Oikawa’s soft skin and moving the strands to fit with the rest as he gazed down at the boy.

“Kou-chan,” he murmured, dropping his gaze for a moment before returning it with a new, determined look in those eyes-- a look that Suga hadn’t seen on him since high school. “Let me teach you how to serve.”

**Author's Note:**

> building trust one serve at a time good luck tooru i love u my son. thats what u get for making out with jennifer  
> "But you and Kuroo--"  
> "That wasn't Kuroo. That was Jennifer."  
> "wh,at"  
>   
> follow me on twitter @roymeowstang im definitely gonna write for more characters in this au i want Suffering


End file.
